


Star trek dumfries 2 Ghost ship

by Captain_ForsythStories



Series: Star trek tales [2]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek RPF, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2018-08-29 18:42:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8501065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_ForsythStories/pseuds/Captain_ForsythStories
Summary: the Crew of the Uss Dumfries find a ship from the 22nd century. name the chimera. lost during the earth-romulan wars. while investigating. weird thing start to happen.  can they figure it out or will they end like the Chimera?





	1. "chimera"

Stardate: 2258.67. uncharted space.  
the Uss Dumfries sailed silently in space. on the bridge. Dean had the conn.  ensign flood was at the helm. Tharray at the Nav control. it was quiet night.

Dean: Status. lieutenant.

Tharray: Nothing to report. sir. 

Dean: you think with the Klingon attack awhile back. the galaxy would lot more busy.

Darcy: I guess with did a very job then. sir.

the two of them chuckle.

Dean: maybe. it is good thing that it quiet then.

just then the sensor started to beep.

Tharray: there a ship. derelict.  it from Starfleet.

dean walk up to the helm. 

Dean: odd. we're the only ship that made out this far? take us closer.

tharray: taking us closer. 

Dean: I'll alert the Captain. 

down at the recreation room. Rob and Sarah were playing 3d chess.  Rob move his pawn. 

Robbie: your move. 

Sarah look at board. then move her knight on rob pawn. beating him. 

Sarah: checkmate. 

he look surprise at this. bewilder on how she beat him.

Robbie: what-how? 

but before he could get an answer. dean was calling. rob get up to answer it.

Dean: sorry. sir. but we found a ship. one of our ship. 

Robbie: I'm on my way.

Sarah: so much of a quiet Night in. 

they arrived on bridge. on the viewscreen. a old intrepid class. badly damage. a drift in space.

Robbie: how did that get out here?

Dean: unknown. it said UES Chimera. but she not on United Earth Navy List. 

Sarah: could be a trap?

Robbie: no. She an Civilian Science Ship. never took part in the war.

Dean try to look it up. but file was classified. 

Dean: that odd. 

Robbie: prepare an away team. Commander you too. 

Sarah: yes, sir.

later. they beam on to the bridge. it was smaller than an NX class but bigger than a starship class.

Robbie: it like a step back in time. LT.CMDR Raven. you and Howard head to engineering. try to see if you can warp core online.  Sarah, Diluss you stay here. try to accented the data log. find out what happing to the crew.

Sarah: Aye sir. 

Robbie: ensign Flood. with me. Let have a look around.

the hallway was empty. not even bodies of the crew.  as Rob and Darcy walk down. the ship creak and groan.  Darcy jump slightly. Robbie turn around.

Robbie: Alright Ensign?

Darcy: Yes. Sir. it just...

Robbie: Just what?

Darcy: old stories of ghost ships.  the dead forever haunting it. 

Robbie: yes. we all had our fair of ghost stories at the academy. don't worry. I'm sure there good one.  

they turn a corner. to see a skeleton of officer laying on the floor.

Darcy: Friendly. sir.


	2. "Mutiny"

rob and Darcy look over the body. 

Darcy: his rank said Captain. 

Robbie: a Starfleet Captain. but this is a civilian ship. what would Starfleet want with this.

he see the gun it was holding in his hand on his lap. then where it was shot. 

Robbie: he kill himself. 

Darcy: What? why? 

Robbie: I don't know. let head back to the others. 

they headed back. just as the Sarah found the data logs.

Sarah: just in time. find any thing?

Robbie: a dead captain. what about you?

Sarah: we got the logs. Diluss play them.

she press the console and video play.  
   
Captain Log: 2134.34. Captain Weston Breton reporting. I have be Reassign from the Coto to this. A retired Intrepid class on it last leg.  but Doctor Laree Zahra. ask me for this project. I'm not sure what that is. but it might be better then fighting romulan.  I will keep Starfleet inform about the doctor. end log

Sarah: now play the next one.

Captain log 2134.36. a few days in and now beginning not to trust the doctor. I ask what this about but she say it. top secret. as I'm the only Starfleet officer here. it look like I'm my own. trying to find what this is? shit. someone at the door. end log.

Sarah: we skip a few for this one. 

Captain log 2134.41. I knew it. I knew the Zahra was not what she seem. she try to Make super soldiers. not only that but under order from Starfleet itself. I can't believe this. after the hell we when though in the Eugenics Wars.  I have call the Coto here. I told rick about it. we going to stop it. once and for all.

Sarah: this is the last one record. the Coto Arrived and found Nothing. that was in New Rodinia. in federation space.

Robbie: we nowhere near that. so what happing.

Sarah: a fire fight did break out. but not with the captain and the Doctors. then the ship got pull into a wormhole. 

Robbie: An Augments got out. kill everyone. 

Darcy: and if we're luckily. it die as well. 

then. phasers fire from engineering could be hear. 

Robbie: why you jinx it. ensign. 

they all ran down to engineering. to find two dead office. 

Sarah: beat to death.  their head cave-in. 

Robbie: Hell. 

he pull out his communicator.

Robbie: Forsyth to Dumfries. come in. over. Dumfries? Come in. 

Sarah walk to console panel. press a few buttons. the camera Show No Dumfries.

Robbie: Where is the Ship. 

Sarah: an ion storm. we falling into one.

Diluss: so we're stuck here. great. 

Robbie: let head back to the bridges. we can work out a plan there.

as they left. a figure watches from the shadow.  


	3. "diplomacy"

few  hours earlier. back aboard the Dumfries. they were waiting for the Team to call in.

Dean: I don't like this. it been 2 hours. Tharray.

Tharray: they are still alive. 

dean sat down in the chair.

Dean: keep me updated.

Tharray: aye, sir- ships are coming out of warp. Romulan.

three Romulan warbirds Warp in. 

Maekha: this Sub-Commander Maekha of the IRW D'Nora. state your business here. 

Dean: this is LTCMDR Dean Hastie of Federation Starships Dumfries. we are on a mission of Exploration. 

Maekha: you are very close to our space. this is the only area that not in the Neutral Zone. 

Dean: I'm Sorry if we cause problem. we can set up a Meeting to extend the Neutral zone further. 

Maekha: that would be Good start. we detect an another Ship. one of you old Earth vessel. what was it doing out here? 

Dean: we are not  sure our self. but we will take it away from here. 

Maekha: no you will not. it is now property of the star empire. 

Dean: but it outside your space. it does not belong to you. 

Cheg: they cut the channel. their charging weapons. 

Dean: classic Romulan. Shield up. Phaser and photon ready.

Tharray: sir. Chimera has falling into an ion storm. 

Dean: just focus on the warbirds. first. 

Tharray: yes, sir.

Dean:  hope Robbie know what he doing. 


	4. Plan of Action

back on Chimera. the team were trying to figure out a plan.    
Darcy: We are trap on a piece of Junk with super soldier wanting to kill us.  
Robbie: Ensign! your not helping the situation.  
Darcy: it True! we are not train for this.  
Robbie grab her. he look Right at her.  
Robbie: Miss Flood. I need you to stay Calm. Alright.  
She Take a deep Breath and sighs.  
Darcy: Y-Yes, Sir.  
Rob pat her shoulder. then he turn to Sarah.  
Robbie: Commander. Find me what ever left of the 21th Century records.  
Sarah: on it. sir.  
Robbie: Diluss. I want the ship Comms system Online.  
she nodded.  
Robbie: Ensign. We got Engines to fix.  
Back on the Dumfries. Dean Was talking to Commodore Todd of Starbase J-24.  
Todd: I see. I'm sorry. LT.CMDR. but after the Attack. we down a few ships here.  some are on high alert against pirates.  
Dean: two of My Commanding Officer are down there. Madam. We can't fight the Romulan on our own.  
Todd: I want to help. but I afraid I can't.  J-24 out.  
the view screen switch back to view of Space. Dean slam his fist on the armrest.  
Dean: Damit. Updated.  
Tharray: they are still falling deep to the storm. but they should be alright for now.  
Dean: we need a plan. any idea.  
Everyone went Quiet.  then a voice spoke.  
Ralph: I have a plan. I think.  
Dean turn to the Young Ensign.  
Dean: You the Doc little Brother. MR Ralph Hall?  
Ralph: Um yes. sir.  
Dean: Well then. what your plan.  
the ensign stood up. Nervously.  
Ralph: their a way we can get the ship out of ion storm. a similar event happing to the Enterprise NX-01. an away team boarded a Klingon raptor. that had fallin-  
Dean: I'm familiar with that bit.  
Ralph: right, sorry. Lt.CMDR Reed use it photon Torpedo to Push the Ship up. away from the Dangerous part of the Nebula. we could use that trick to get the Chimera back.  
Dean: that might just work. but if we do this and the Romulan attack. we be caught in it as well.  
Tharray: What about a shuttle. they have Shields and a Tractor Beam. Intrepid class are not that heavy to move compare to a Newton class.  
Dean: Very well then. Mr Hall Can start work on it.  
Ralph: Aye, sir.  
back on the Ghost ship.  Rob and Darcy Reach Main Engineering.  the body of Raven and Howard still lay on the floor. Darcy look away.  
Darcy: how are you not freak out about this?  
Robbie turn his head slightly.  
Robbie: because, I'm a Captain.  I can't let thing like this Interfere.  
Darcy: but their your crew. it your job to look after them. what if it was your friends? how would you feel then.  
Robbie got flashback to his Friend Stephen sacrificing himself.  
Robbie: Terri.  
Darcy: Sir?  
Robbie: I was on a Training ship. an old Daedalus class. Terri was Close old friend. one day near Medusan. we were attack by Nausicaan. we were just cadets. no Combat Training. only four survive. one of them was me.  
Darcy: and Terri?  
Robbie: Died in the Attack.  
Darcy: I'm sorry for bring it up. I-  
just then. Something fell. both of them grab their phasers.  
Robbie: Hello? we come in peace.  
Darcy: I Don't thing that will work. sir.  
then the Soldier jump down Behind them. Rob and Darcy turn around to face Him.  
Robbie: why Hello there.


	5. Confrontation

Robbie: why hello, there.

Soldier just look at him. Darcy kept her gun pointed at him.

Robbie: I'm Captain Robert Forsyth and I represent United Federation of planets. the war is over. we do not want to fight you.

Soldier: who won.

Robbie: Earth. but both side sign a peace treaty.

soldier raise his hands. Darcy got ready to shoot. but he grab his hoodie and put it down. revealing his face. they saw the soldier ears. he was romulan

Soldier: so my empire is still alive. why?

Robbie: Y-your Romulan?!

he nodded. 

Soldier: my name is joban. I was a respected Sub Commander of empire. during the battle of UES-7. my ship exploded. I was the only one to get out alive. a drifted in my pod. I was found by your Starfleet. I was first interrogated. then they I was brought here. I now I'm this monster. i'm sorry I kill you crew. I thought they might be after me.

Sarah: we are sorry for what happen to you.

Joban: it is alright. all I want is to leave. but I can never return home.

Darcy: why?

he gave a sigh.

Joban: they would use me to make more super soldiers. I do not want that.

Robbie: then will you help us get out of here. I will help you.

he nodded. then set to work fix the engines.

meanwhile on the Dumfries. they were still fighting the romulans. one of them was heavy damage.

Dean: photon Torpedo full yield. FIRE!

tharray: press the Button. two photons flew towards the weaken Ship. destroying it instally.

Cheg: the remaining birds of prey are Cloaking. 

Dean relaxes in his chair. sighing with relief.

Dean: great. now let save the Guys. lock-

Tharray: I can't. sir. the chimera is to deep in the ion storm.

Dean got up.

Dean: take us in. then.


	6. Teamwork

the team got to work on the ship warp core. Robbie Grab the tool kit. 

Robbie: Miss Flood, start work on the Comms system. if can contact the dumfries. then we may get out of this. 

Darcy: yes, sir. 

she ran to Bridge. Rob and Diluss remove the warp core matrix lid. 

Diluss: the dilithium Crystals are still intact. 

Robbie: good. let try and start her up.

Joban: It won't work. the ion storm effect the warp power. 

Diluss: so now what?

Sarah: I remeber a trick some the crew from Enterprise NX-01. did with klingon ship in a gas ginat. 

Robbie: do tell.

Sarah: they use the ship photon torpedoes to inited the gas to lift them up to safey. 

Joban: it could work. 

Robbie: then let give it a go. 

they head to the bridge to start their plan. 

meanwhile the dumfries move deeper and deeper in to the storm.

Dean: nice and easy. mr tharray. Cheg do we still have sensor on the chimera.

Cheg: aye. but it getting weaker by the minute. 

Dean: keep us as close as you can.

Tharray: Sir, if we contiue the dense it get. the more damage the ship take. 

Dean: i know. but we have to save them. 

Chloe: Sir Romulans ships Decloaking off our Aft.

the screen change to show four ship entering the storm. dean stood in surprise.


End file.
